legends_of_equestriafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лес Эвершайд
Лес Эвершайд - это таинственный и опасный лес с растянутыми, извилистыми дорожками, попасть в который можно через портал в юго-восточной части Понидейла. Лес является домом для некоторых мобов, в свою очередь они имеют самый высокий уровень в игре. Когда игроки попадают в лес, миникарта автоматически будет отключена, заставляя игрока полагаться на их зрение и память, чтобы перемещаться по лесу. Плотный туман, который уменьшает видимость игрока, делает навигацию более сложной, возможно, даже в результате чего игрок может просто потеряться. Местность Леса Эвершайд довольно разнообразна, и многие природные образования составляют ландшафт. В определенных областях в лесу нет четко определенного пути, что может привести к тому, что игроки отклоняются от намеченного маршрута. Хотя пегасы могут летать в лесу, но имеется предел того, насколько высок они могут летать. Лес Эвершайд имеет три отдельные зоны с собственными локациями. Эти локации связаны порталами, которые игроки должны найти. Лес Эвершайд: В неизвестность. Это первая часть локации, в которую войдут игроки при входе в Лес Эвершайд из Понидейла. Он содержит порталы, которые отправят игроков к двум другим локациям в лесу. Рядом с начальным порталом есть грибы, которые игроки могут собрать. Через эту локацию проходит медленно движущаяся река, с деревянным мостом, соединяющим ее берега. Однако игроки могут переплыть эту реку, хотя и на гораздо более низкой скорости. Таинственные статуи в форме копыта которые торчат земли к выходу из карты, дающие игрокам подсказку о местоположении выходного портала. Так же на этой локации есть место для кемпинга, но там часто появляются Алмазные псы. Лес Эвершайд: Лунный свет Доступ к этой локации осуществляется путем входа в портал, расположенного вверх по течению от реки на начальной локации. В этой области есть две точки интереса: хижина шамана(Хижина Зекоры) и поле Ядовитой шутки (поле синих цветов). Шаманская хижина Игроки, входящие на локацию, могут сразу увидеть хижину на небольшом расстоянии. Хижина - это жилое пространство, построенное прямо в большом дереве посреди поляны. Поблизости разбросаны племенные маски, освещенные желтым светом, сверкающим из окон хижины. В настоящее время игроки не могут войти в хижину. Поле Ядовитой Шутки Луч света, который спускается с неба выступает в качестве направления для игроков, желающих посетить поле Ядовитой Шутки. В настоящее время нет эффекта от ходьбы по полю. На этой карте присутствуют Березовые дриады, блуждающие по мосту к полю. Лес Эвершайд: Полночь Руины замка Луны (В игре он называется именно так, но по сути это Замок Двух Сестёр из канона) К этой локации можно получить доступ, найдя портал двигаясь по течению реки вдоль берега на начальной локации. Прибывающие игроки найдут быстро текущую реку, покрытую густым туманом. Прыжки в эту реку приведут к тому, что игроки будут телепортированы обратно в область респауна на карте (рядом с порталом), поэтому реку можно пересечь только над ней, или используя длинный деревянный висячий мост дальше по тропе. Бег параллельно противоположному берегу реки - по туманной дороге, приведет игроков к оврагу со сломанным мостом. Это, в сочетании с невидимым барьером, позволяет игрокам только заглянуть в Замок Луны. Игроки не могут посетить этот замок, если они не используют несколько багов в игре. Несколько Драконов 50-го уровня наряду с 45-ми Тимбервульфами могут появляться рядом с оврагом, представляя опасность для исследователей. Замок Луны Замок Луны состоит из центральной, круговой структуры с несколькими колоннами, окружающими ее. Здание в основном в руинах, с рушащимися стенами и разбитыми оконными стеклами. Внутри здания находится пьедестал с шестью сферическими камнями, что, скорее всего, относится к Элементам Гармонии Мобы Основная статья: Мобы Множество мобов можно найти в Лесу Эвершайд. Квесты # So You Think You're Ready выдаёт Tenseven возле портала в Понидейл. Лист НПС :Полный список НПС можно найти по адресу Лист НПС Интересности *Первоначально Лес Эвершайд был динамичной и постоянно меняющейся локацией, чтобы игроки как можно чаще терялись в нем. Галерея 012620140541506471.png|The campsite 012520140727033449.png|Forest Dryad walking by 012420142316192629.png|A rope bridge with fog below File:EvershadeFastRiverPA3.png|The fast-flowing river, shrouded by a mist EvershadeForestRitualAreaNoponyPA4.png|The ritual area, which was clarified in Evershade Northwest 2014 to be a minor side project by one of the 3D modellers, without any significance to the game. holeinatreehut.jpg|Part of a tree hut AbandonedCampsitePA4.png|A campsite where Diamond Dogs spawn 011720161843071009.png|Shaman's Hut Category:Places Category:Zones